You Give Love A Bad Name
by HAYnicole
Summary: She's Elana Brittany Carfagna. 'Happily' dating AJ Mandonzo. Daddy's little princess. Her dad is Bon Jovi,16 years of age. Always gets what she wants. What happens when her dad tours with three certain boys from NJ? Will she send out her own S.0.S?
1. Chapter 1

"Hay girl hayyy" my friend Amy yelled as she stared at her with her jet black eyes. "Whattt?" Elana whined. She had just inturuppeted Elana's day dream about being any where but school. She pushed her long bangs out of her eyes and looked around. Most of the kids were just sitting in detiton she was more concerned about what AJ, her boyfriend, was doing.

She's Elana Brittany Carfagna. Happily dating AJ Mandonzo. Daddy's little princess. Her dad is Bon Jovi,she just had her moms last name. Enough said. 16 years of age. 2 older brothers and a little sister ,Anthony,18, John Luke, 20 and Brooke,10.  
Always gets what she wants. Loud, opiniated, and a total suckup. You'll learn to love her. Everyone else has.

"Get up you turd,its time to leave" Amy yelled. "Final-freaking-ly!"Elana yelled a little louder than needed. She bolted out of her seat, out of the class, and into the St.Teresa's Catholic High parking lot.

"AJJJJ! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Elana yelled to her boyfriend who was waiting for her in his convertible.  
"Hey Lana! Happy Valentines Day" He said smoothly as she got in the front seat.

_  
"where would we be if we couldn't dream..."_

"Oh. My. God., AJ! Do you have on my Jonas CD!" Elana asked grinning.  
"Yes and I have anohter surprise."AJ said while driving the car now on the highway.  
"Whattttt?"Elana asked.  
"I'm going to take you to the Jonas Brothers concert a few towns up."AJ said while making a left on a exit for the well known town of ORLANDO,Florida.  
"AHHH! AJ! I LOVE YOU!"Elana screamed while pulling her Sidekick out of her purple Coach purse.  
"OMG! I have to call Amy and tell her! She's going to be oozing with jealousy!" AJ just rolled his eyes and made his way to the nearest Starbucks parking lot and stopped.  
"Hey babe, do you think you could get me a black coffee?" AJ said with the puppy dog pout.  
Elena, who was on the phone with Amy, nodded her head and made her way inside Starbucks.  
She got off the phone with Amy, who was totally pissed she wasn't her,and stood in line behind a dude with long blonde hair.

There was a mirror a few feet away so she stepped out of line to go check herself out. I mean, she couldn't go to a Jonas concert looking like shit.  
Her white babydoll top looked amazing on her naturally tan skin. Her skinny jeans were tight in the ass and made her thighs look thin. The white flats gave her blisters but she looked so cute with them on. Eyeliner, check, mascara, eh...check. She glided back to her place in line. Not seeing that she was skipping some twenty something year old with black shaggy hair. "Excuse me" A voice behind her said. Elana turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah." she said with an attitude. "You took my place in line, I have places to go princess." He said. "Um, so do I bucko. But why don't you save your money and go buy yourself a haircut. Long hair-" She started to say, but was inturupted by the cashier who was waiting on her. She ordered AJ's coffee. Paid, turned around and said "Long hair makes you look gay." And with that she left the blonde guy, shaggy haired guy open mouthed. AJ's car awaited her and she didn't have time for assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER,PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED!**

**Read & Review pleaseee :)**

**nicole.**

AJ pulled into the parking lot and looked around at the crowds of girls waiting outside. "Oh my god. I'm gunna be deaf" He said.  
Elana just smirked and jumped out of the car. On the way there AJ had surprised her with a pair of M & G passes too and she was so excited to meet them. They hung around untill the show started and made their way inside 5 minutes before 6. They went to their front row center seats. Aj looked longingly at Elana and said "Happy Valentines Day babe." Elana didn't even hear him, the Jonas Brothers were onstage playing their opening song Year 3000. The rest of the concert AJ sat in his seat looking at his girlfriend of 1 year exactly scream for 3 boys she'd never met before. He was a little pissed.  
At the end of the concert they went to find the M & G lounge. They were the only fans in there too which made it 1000 times more amazing. Joe,Kevin, and Nick were sitting on a couch just talking. And they were shirtless. **HAY GIRL HAY. ;)** 'Okay Elana, its just like seeing AJ shirtless. Except they're so much more hotter. Alright, I'm calm,cool,and collected in 3,2,1.' Elanaa thought.

"Hey guys, I'm Elana Carfagna." They all turned to look at Elana as she looked Joe directly in the eyes with a little filrty smile.  
"H-h-hi" Joe said with wide eyes. "Whats going on beautiful. I'm Nick" Nick said walking over to the shirt rack and grabbing 3 for Joe,Kevin and himself. He tossed Joe and Kevin a shirt and they put them on. Damn. "Nice to meet you Elana, I'm Kevin" Kevin said walking over to her to give her a hug. Elana walked over to a couch and sat down next to Joe. "'Sup,I'm AJ" AJ spoke up still in the doorway. "Come on in AJ, you've got yourself a beautiful sister." Joe said staring at Elana like she was an angel.  
Elana blushed and bit her lip knowing what was coming from AJ. "DUDE,SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND"AJ said obvisouly pissed while walking over to Joe.  
"Okayyyy,well I guess I'll be getting some autographs,pictures and then I'll be on my way" Elana said a she got up and took her camera & ITS ABOUT TIME CD out of her purse. "Alright" Nick said sensing an awkardness in the room. They signed stuff, took pictures, and as Elana was walking out the door Joe stopped her. "Elana, I'll see you around beautiful" Joe said with a wink. ' Omg, what a hottie' Elana thought to herself. "You bet handsome' she winked. Then Elana rushed off after AJ and got in the converitble. On the way out the door sh could've sworn she had seen the two ass holes from starbucks. she thought she was losing her mind. Little does she know...

The ride to Elana's house was unbearably quiet. When they pulled in Elana's driveway AJ turned to face Elana and said "Elana, sweetie. I know you really like the Jonas Brothers so I hope you enjoyed our time together. When Joe called you my sister you didn't even correct him. I SAW YOU BITE YOUR LIP FOR GOD SAKES ELANA! We're not working Elana. All the fights on the phone when see you flirt with other guys. You're always making me listen to those god-damn JONAS BROTHERS TOO! & When boys at school give you their number, YOU FREAKING PUT IT IN YOUR PHONE. This was the last straw. Its over." AJ yelled, red faced.

Elana couldn't fucking believe it. "F-F-Ef-Fuck you AJ. On our one year anniversary AND Valentines Day for GODS SAKE!" Elana said with tears in her eyes. "Go burn in hell" were Elana's last words as she grabbed her coach bag and JB poster and jumped out of his car. She kicked the door and ran to her front door. She rang the door bell about 7 times before Faith, her maid, anwsered. Elana ran to up the stairwell and to her giant bedroom. "Lana."someone said It was her dad, that was his nickname for his angel. "Open up babe, its daddy." "Its open" Elana managed to get out. "Sweetiepie, what happened?" Her dad asked sitting down on her bed. "Well..." Elana explained the full story. By the end of the story her dad was laughing. "ITS NOT FUNNY DAD!" Elana exclaimed. "Lana, I know. He's a stupid boy. But there is an irony to all of this. And Faith packed your stuff earlier. We're catching a plane in an hour to Florida to meet up for the tour bus for my 5 month tour tonight." Her dad said getting up and walking to her door. Elana sighed. Atleast she wouldn't have to see AJ.  
"Alright, is Brooke coming?" Elana asked. She didn't want to deal with 10 year olds.  
"Nope,she's staying home with mom. It'll be you, me and a couple of the boys." her dad said excitedly. 'Greatt, more boys' Elana thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Elana walked onto the tour bus with amazement in her eyes. "Damnnnnnn!" John Luke yelled as her walked onto the bus. "Nicely put bro" Anthony said walking onto the bus as well.  
This bus was a-flippn-mazinggg. Elana claimed her bunl, unpacked her stuff, and layed on her bunk She opened up her Sidekick and called her dad.  
"Dad,I'm taking a nap" She said as she talked to his voicmail box. "Call me if you need me". Her day had gone from great, to amazing, to shitty and all she wanted was some alone time. First she got changed into nothing but a sports bra and boy shorts beccause she looked hot with them on and she knew it. And even is AJ wasn't here right now, he still would want her if he could see her. Revenge is the sweetest sin. She jumped into the bunk and closed her eyes. Later on she awoke to the sound of male voices. She jumped out of her bed and onto the freezing tile floor. She pulled a 'FREE CITY' sweatshirt over her head and put on her Spongebob slippers. She opened the door that led into the bus 'living room' and couldn't believe who she saw.  
THE JONAS BROTHERS WERE ON HER DADS TOUR BUS.  
They were talking with her brothers like they'd been lifetime pals.  
"Um, Hello" She said in a whisper,too excited to speak. "ELANA!" Joe yelled and went over to her and wrapped her up in a big bear hug. She turned tomato red.  
As he broke the hug he beamed at her with excited eyes. "I'd never though I'd see you again. What are you doing here?" He said in one breath.  
"My dads Bon Jovi silly" she replied getting back to her normal, flirty self. "Thats awesome!" Joe said. "We're going to be on tour with your dad because we're doing this LETS GET THE FAMILY TOGETHER tour." 'OH MY GOD. 5 MONTHS WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS.' Elana thought. She had to hold in her excitement. "So, are you staying on this bus" She asked while tilting her head. "Yeah, all the kids get one bus"Joe explained. "Uhm, Lanna babe?" Her dad said from the couch. "Yeah"  
"Put some clothes on when you get the chance. Mmmkay?" he demanded.  
"Uhh,dad I got a nice body and I ain't afraid to work my money maker" Elana replied with a wink at Joe. Nick chuckled from his spot on the floor. "Nick,what are you doing on the floor?" she asked. "There are no open spots and your brothers pushed me of the couch when they got on here." He glared at John Luke & Anthony.  
"Thats not the only pushing they do around here" Elana joked. Kevin snorted out his famous laugh, Nick raised his innocent, virgin eyebrows and Joe made lots of comments like "ohhh babyyy. get itt." "Atleast I get some." John Luke said angrily. "Yeah! & I don't want to be apart of this bus with you brats" Anthony agreed. They both got up from their spots on the couch and took their suitcases and such to the other bus.  
"So0o0o0o, I guess that means its you four on a bus." Mr.Jovi said getting up, "All the adults will be a phone call way if you need us. See everyone in the morning." And with that he walked off the bus.

Getting off the bus that would soon become infamous for the four teens. Lies, heartbreak,drama, heated make out sessions and intense sexual tension would fill the bus for 5 straight months as a flirty and sensual 16 year old girl and 3 world famous teenage boys would fight for the ones they loved, create memories to last a life time and watch relationships go down the tubes. These 4 people would each at sometime point give love a bad name.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. **

**This chapter is very...heated. Lots of sexual tension.  
Mmmkay?  
READ & REVIEW.**

**-nicole.**

Kevin and Nick decided to go play Gutiar Hero while Joe & Elana decided to sit on the couch and watch the new episode of Big Brother 9.  
"Alex is soo fine" Elana commented about her favorite BB9 while glancing at Joe who had one arm around the back of the couch they were sharing.  
"OH MY G0SH! I TOTALLY KNOW!" Joe mocked, like a Valley Girl.  
Elana busted out laughing. Joe was hilarious and sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if this was ture love at first sight.  
Those thoughts shoke out of her head as Joe scooted closer to her and moved her face gently with his soft hand to face him.  
"Yeah Joe?" Elana asked with a tone of confidence in her voice.  
She couldn't let some 18 year old hottie make her lose her ability to stay calm and collected around boys.

"How's your 'brother'?"Joe chuckled.  
"What?" Elana asked. "You know, the one that was about ready to kill me because I called him your sister." Joe explained.  
" That would be AJ. Oh yeah, we broke up. Things weren't working out." Elana said with her voice wobbling a bit.  
"So,you're fair game?" Joe asked now looking happy now.  
"Yeah, I am" She said, scooting closer to him.  
"So if I was to kiss you right now, i'td be fine. Right?" Joe aksed leaning closer  
"Of course bucko. But fair warning, I have alot of emotion going through me right now" Elana whispered.  
She felt like she was getting revenge in AJ. & she was going to make sure all **3** Jonas Brothers wanted her.  
"Mmm,same." Joe said now closing the gap between their lips. The kiss got intense within a matter of milliseconds.  
Joe slid her farther onto the couch so that his legs were no longer on the floor and let one of his hands slip under her shirt and run up her side. He broke away from her lips just long enough to yank her shirt over her sweatshirt, exposing her sports bra. He then began to kiss her neck, all the way down to her chest and then began making his way down her stomach. Elana softly moaned as she felt his soft lips on her skin and ran one of her hands through his gorgeous locks. She was now laying underneath him in nothing but her sports bra and boy shorts. In one swift motion, she pushed Joe over onto his back and sat on top of him, legs on either side of his waist, and bent down to kiss him some more, his hands now resting on her exposed thighs. She began to circle her hips and felt his hands move up to her hips and push down on them, pressing her harder into him "Elanaaaaaaa" Joe moaned. "Yeah babe?" she answered getting up from the couch.  
"Wow." He breathed. "That was _beyond_ amazing."  
"Tell me about" Elana panted out of breath."Um,I hate to interupt Mr.I'll Stay Pure Untill Marriage" Nick said from the doorway. Both Joe and Elana blushed a deep red and turned to look  
at the smirking Nick Jonas. "But Mandy is on the phone and she wants to talk to you" Joe jumped up from his laying down postion on the couch, grabbed the phone,  
and bolted out of the room. "Wow."Elana said. "How could he just leave like that after I pured out so much emotion to him in kisses and love? What a freaking ass hole."  
"It'll be alright. I won't let him hurt you."Nick said sincerley. Nick jumped onto the couch. Elana plopped down next to him.  
"How are you Lanny?" Nick asked. "What kind of nickname is that Nicholas?" she asked. "I dee kay, I just wanted to get to know you better  
and whats a better way than to start off with a nickname." Nick grinned. He rested his hand on her toned stomach. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
Neither of them knew where this was going. She pulled her legs from on the floor to on both sides of him so that now she was sitting face to face with him and her butt was on his lap. She grinned, Nicholas was blushing. He rested his head aganist her forehead and sighed. 'Its just lust. My inner man says yes but my brain says no.' Nick thought.  
Both their noses were touching. They were extremley close from gettin' someee lip on lip action. And Nick got some lip action. All down his neck, all thanks to Elana.  
She went from his jaw line to his collar bone. Then she lifted up his shirt so she could trail kisses up his smokin' abdominals. She stopped the kisses and gave a nice,sexual lick up abs to his lips where then she bit his bottom lip. That move made Nick groan. Oh god. Oh God. How he just wanted to rip all her clothes off. She jumped off his lap and smiled at him. "Did you like that Nick baby?" she asked. Nick moaned. Still remembering her touch. She tired tp grab her cell phone from the coffee table but it fell instead. So she turned around and picked it up off the ground slowly. Making sure Nick got a nice view of her incredible ass. 'God. I love you.' Nick thought as her saw her picking up her phone. Then she jumped up. "See you later Nicholas. I'm gonna go see what the Kevinatior is up to. Chow bella" She said winking.  
'I think I'm in love' Nick thought. And at that same moment Joe walked in.  
"Where'd Elana go" Joe asked Nick just shrugged,staring at the TV.  
"I've fallen hard for Elana" Joe confessed.  
'Of course you have' Nick thought.  
Now its just a matter of time before Kevin wants her too.


End file.
